


À tes souhaits

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Encephalitis the Dog, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Sick Character, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout commença par un reniflement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À tes souhaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuri/gifts).



> Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS plutôt léger et drôle, avec pas mal de fluff.  
> « Prosit » signifie « à tes souhaits » en danois.  
> Je dédicace cette fic à Tsuyuri, pour m’avoir soufflé cette merveilleuse idée.  
> Enjoy !

Tout commença par un reniflement. Un réflexe, un acte que l’on fait sans y penser et que Will ne remarqua même pas. Une demi-heure après, il soupira d’agacement, quand Hannibal renifla pour la énième fois en trente minutes.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de leur maison danoise, où ils vivaient depuis qu’ils avaient fui les États-Unis. Will tentait de rester concentré sur la confection d’une mouche pour la pêche au saumon, assis sur le tapis devant la table basse, alors qu’Hannibal composait sur son clavecin. Le psychiatre ratura la partition de musique d’un geste rageur et renifla une nouvelle fois, avant de se lever. Il entra dans la salle bain, où il prit un mouchoir, avant de se moucher bruyamment et de jeter le papier usagé dans la poubelle. Puis, il revint s’asseoir derrière son instrument. Encéphalite, leur setter irlandais, allongé contre Will, releva la tête quand, cinq minutes après, Hannibal éternua. Dehors, Copenhague revêtait son manteau neigeux. 

…

Le lendemain, le doute n’était plus permis. Quand Will descendit de sa chambre, ce matin-là, il trouva Hannibal dans son fauteuil, son nez rougi penché sur une tasse qui fleurait bon l’eucalyptus et le gingembre. À portée de sa main, sur un guéridon en verre, une boîte de mouchoirs design passait presque pour un objet décoratif. Presque. Mais le brun n’était pas aveugle.

« Serais-tu enrhumé, Hannibal ? »

« Certainement pas, » répondit le susnommé. « Le froid neutralise simplement l’escalator mucociliaire de mes muqueuses nasales. »

« Quoi ? » Répliqua Will, en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main, alors qu’il ne rêvait que d’un café et que son ami évite d’utiliser des mots de plus de trois syllabes à une heure si matinale.

« En dessous de dix degrés Celsius, le nez coule, Will. Je suis certain que tu l’as déjà remarqué, » reformula Hannibal, avant de boire une gorgée de son breuvage.

Évidemment qu’il avait constaté ce phénomène auparavant. Les hivers à Baltimore étaient rudes aussi. Sauf qu’il se trouvait à l’intérieur, que le chauffage au sol maintenait le carrelage agréablement tiède sous ses pieds nus, et que, si cela ne suffisait pas, un bon feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. En bref, il se promenait dans la vaste demeure en caleçon et en t-shirt et ne frissonnait même pas un petit peu.

Il allait en faire la remarque à Hannibal, mais il le prit en pitié quand il resserra son plaid en cachemire blanc autour de ses épaules et tenta de cacher ses narines irritées derrière le journal du matin. Alors, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, en grattant sa barbe de trois jours qui camouflait la balafre disgracieuse sur sa joue et Encéphalite le suivit, en remuant sa queue en panache couleur feu. Will lui donna une friandise et prit un mug dans un placard pour absorber enfin sa dose quotidienne de caféine.

…

Le soir même, quand Will rentra, frigorifié et fourbu, après une journée à donner des cours à la faculté des sciences humaines de Copenhague, il accrocha son manteau dégoulinant de neige fondue sur le portemanteau, retira ses bottes fourrées, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants, avant de caresser le chien qui l’accueillit comme s’il s’était absenté durant des siècles.

Puis, il marcha vers la cuisine, attiré par les effluves épicés qui présageaient un dîner succulent et qui firent gargouiller son estomac, avant de se figer devant le spectacle qui l’attendait dans la pièce. Hannibal, appuyé sur le plan de travail, regardait de l’eau bouillir dans une casserole d’un air absent. La sueur perlait abondamment sur son visage blême et une pile de mouchoirs usagés menaçait de s’effondrer sur le comptoir encombré de divers ustensiles et ingrédients. Will soupira et passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes.

« Bon, ça suffit, » dit-il, en s’approchant du psychiatre.

Ce dernier releva la tête comme s’il remarquait subitement la présence du brun et ne parut pas comprendre ce qu’il lui voulait.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Hannibal, tu es malade. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs d’entre nous. Donc, monte t’allonger pendant que j’appelle un docteur. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’un médecin, Will. Je _suis_ médecin. J’ai tout ce qu’il faut dans l’armoire à pharmacie, » rétorqua Hannibal, en acceptant néanmoins de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre son lit.

Will le rejoignit dans sa chambre avec un grand verre d’eau et des comprimés que le blond prit sans rechigner, et soupira en constatant qu’il s’était allongé tout habillé. Il s’assit sur le matelas et délassa ses chaussures avant de les lui retirer. Puis, il posa une main sur son front brûlant.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Enlève tes vêtements, il faut faire baisser ta température. »

Will retourna dans la salle de bain, remplit une bassine d’eau froide et prit un gant, avant de retrouver Hannibal qui peinait à ôter son pantalon. Il posa la cuvette sur la table de nuit et l’aida à se mettre à l’aise. Quand il fut en sous-vêtement, étendu sur les draps, Will essora le tissu et tapota le visage en sueur. Le psychiatre l’observait sans un mot, les paupières mi-closes, peu habitué à ce qu’on s’occupe de lui. Le brun trempa de nouveau le gant, puis humidifia son cou, son torse, ses bras, son ventre, contourna l’impact de balle fraîchement cicatrisé sur son flanc, et descendit sur ses jambes. Le temps qu’il arrive au mollet, Hannibal s’était assoupi. Pour ne pas le réveiller, Will prit une couverture dans l’armoire et l’étendit sur son corps, avant de quitter la pièce sans faire de bruit en apportant la bassine.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et entreprit de tout nettoyer. Il n’avait pas les compétences culinaires de son ami et fut bien incapable de déduire quel mets il comptait préparer juste en regardant les ingrédients sur le plan de travail. Il décida alors d’en faire un plat que son père appelait « l’omelette de restes », quand Will était enfant, et qui consistait à mettre tout ce qui se trouvait dans le frigidaire dans une poêle avec des œufs battus. Sur le comptoir, il y avait des oignons, des poivrons, quelques champignons, et bien sûr, de la viande. Le tout se mariait très bien, et rapidement, la pièce se remplit de fragrances et de crépitements qui auraient dû attirer Encéphalite. Mais le chien ne se montra pas. Will ne s’inquiéta pas, il devait faire une sieste quelque part et viendrait sûrement réclamer sa gamelle un peu plus tard.

Il mangea devant les informations du soir, avec un verre de vin. Le danois était encore inintelligible pour Will qui commençait à peine son apprentissage, mais heureusement pour lui, l’anglais était la deuxième langue la plus parlée dans ce pays et leur télévision possédait une option sous-titres multilingue pour les malentendants. Ainsi, le brun se sentait un peu moins dépaysé.

Le Danemark s’était imposé comme une destination stratégique. Simplement parce que ni l’un ni l’autre n’y avaient mis les pieds auparavant. Ici, personne ne les connaissait et Hannibal jouissait du climat qui lui rappelait sa terre natale. Ils avaient vécu dans un hôtel quelque temps, puis le psychiatre avait déniché cette maison qui était devenue leur foyer. Will avait abandonné ses pulsions morbides quand ils avaient survécu à leur chute de la falaise et embrassé cette vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils avaient pansé leurs plaies, pris le temps de guérir, puis Hannibal avait repris son activité de psychiatre et le brun décida de réemprunter la voie de l’enseignement. Avoir un semblant de normalité et de routine lui faisait du bien, et les sujets de ses cours ne lui donnaient pas de cauchemars.

Hannibal mettait tout en œuvre pour qu’il se sente bien, il n’avait pas commis un seul meurtre depuis leur arrivée, mais malgré tout, Will ressentait un manque. Il avait d’abord cru que c’était à cause de ses chiens qu’il avait dû laisser derrière. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer que Molly et Walter en prenaient soin, mais n’avait aucun moyen de s’en assurer. Puis un soir, Hannibal était rentré avec Encéphalite. Un de ses patients était éleveur et avait offert le setter irlandais de pure race au psychiatre pour le remercier de ses services. Le nom insolite était également une idée du blond. Il prétendait que la couleur feu du pelage de l’animal et sa fougue lui rappelaient le tempérament emporté de Will, quand ils s’étaient connus et qu’il était tombé malade. Le brun s’attacha rapidement au chien et pardonna la plaisanterie de mauvais goût, tant il était reconnaissant. Cependant, le creux dans sa poitrine resta obstinément vide. Il possédait pourtant tout ce qu’il désirait.

…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Will prépara un bouillon de poulet et y ajouta du ginseng, du gingembre et de l’anis. L’odeur lui rappela le jour où Hannibal avait eu la même attention pour lui. La sienne ne serait certainement pas aussi bonne, mais il fit de son mieux et mit le bol fumant sur un plateau avant de monter à l’étage. Il ne savait pas quand son ami avait mangé pour la dernière fois et ne voulait pas qu’il passe la nuit le ventre vide dans son état. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva Encéphalite couché en boule aux pieds du psychiatre. Le chien releva la tête en le voyant arriver et renifla l’odeur du bouillon avec intérêt. Will posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s’assit sur le lit. Hannibal n’avait pas bougé, mais sa respiration était calme et profonde, et son visage n’était plus couvert de sueur. Pour s’assurer de la baisse de température, il passa une main sur son front, et le blond ouvrit les yeux. Ils s’observèrent en silence durant de longues secondes.

« Tu m’as fait un bouillon de poulet ? »

La question fut une réminiscence de plus, un hameçon qui le ramena un peu plus en arrière, à une époque où Hannibal avait souvent ce genre de gentillesses totalement désarmantes à son égard. Will avait renoncé depuis longtemps à savoir si elles étaient vraiment sincères, et préférait croire que c’était le cas de toute manière. Dans ces moments-là, le cannibale bataillait contre des émotions contradictoires et des sentiments qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il avait fallu qu’il soit privé de la présence de Will, par sa propre faute, pour admettre qu’il l’aimait depuis leur première rencontre.

« Oui, » répondit simplement le brun, en mettant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Will avait mis plus de temps, beaucoup plus, pour s’avouer que vivre sans Hannibal lui était insupportable. Il ne savait pas quand ça l’était devenu, pas exactement, mais il l’avait compris à ses dépens et payé le prix fort pour ses erreurs. Bedelia lui avait ouvert les yeux. Bedelia qu’ils avaient consommée vivante et tuée ensemble. Le moment le plus intime qu’ils avaient partagé, avec le massacre du Grand Dragon Rouge. Mais depuis, Hannibal restait à distance. Alors, Will profita de sa faiblesse pour retrouver ses contacts qui lui manquaient tant, réalisant par la même occasion, que c’était cela qui creusait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il trempa la cuillère dans la soupe, avant de souffler sur le liquide et de l’approcher des lèvres du blond qui s’était redressé sur les oreillers. Hannibal ouvrit la bouche et avala une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux, puis une deuxième et une troisième, jusqu’à ce que le bol soit vide, en se gardant bien de protester contre l’idée d’être nourri. Il allait mieux, mais paraissait épuisé, alors Will ne s’attarda pas, débarrassa rapidement et l’aida à se glisser sous les couvertures. Puis, sous une impulsion soudaine, il se pencha pour embrasser le front d’Hannibal, avant de quitter la pièce.

…

Encéphalite le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Le chien couinait et grattait la couverture. Will se leva alors, à moitié endormi, et le suivit quand il se précipita dans la chambre d’Hannibal qui délirait et gémissait à cause de la fièvre, se débattait avec ses démons dans son sommeil. Il s’approcha du lit et sentit les relents de sueur et de maladie. Il avait sous-estimé l’état de son ami. Probablement la grippe, pensa-t-il, en repoussant les couvertures, avant de glisser ses bras sous le corps tremblant. Sa peau était brûlante. Puis, il le souleva, le transporta péniblement jusque dans la salle de bain et le déposa dans le fond de la baignoire. Il fallait éviter un choc thermique, se souvint-il, et il régla l’eau tiède, avant de laisser le jet couler sur Hannibal. Il ouvrit ses yeux injectés de sang, sans comprendre où il se trouvait, et le brun s’agenouilla et le maintint fermement, quand il se débattit pour sortir. Son t-shirt se trempa, l’eau éclaboussa le carrelage le rendant glissant, mais il tint bon, lui parla doucement, le rassura comme il put et Hannibal finit par rendre les armes, en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête parmi lesquelles Will distingua le prénom de Mischa à plusieurs reprises.

Grelottant de froid, il attendit patiemment que la température du psychiatre baisse, sans se soucier de lui-même. Puis, il ferma le robinet et le frictionna avec une grande serviette pour le sécher, quand il reprit conscience.

« Tu es trempé, » remarqua-t-il, d’une voix faible.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, essaye plutôt de te lever. »

Il l’aida à se mettre debout, puis le soutint jusque dans le couloir, avant de le mener dans sa propre chambre.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Hannibal, quand Will le fit s’asseoir sur son lit.

« Tes draps sont moites et je n’ai aucune envie de les changer maintenant. Tu vas passer la nuit ici, » répondit le brun, avant d’aller fouiller les tiroirs de son ami.

Il revint avec un bas de pyjama et le lui tendit. Seulement alors, il entreprit de retirer son t-shirt humide. Il essuya son torse et ses bras avec le tissu, puis le jeta dans le bac à linge et se retourna vers le blond. Il réalisa alors deux choses : que s’il avait parfois vu Hannibal en sous-vêtement, c’était la première fois qu’il l’observait nu, et que ces deux choses étaient totalement différentes. Il détourna précipitamment le regard, la bouche soudainement sèche, et rapprocha du lit le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, avant de prendre une couverture supplémentaire dans son placard. Quand il osa de nouveau regarder Hannibal, il avait enfilé son pantalon sec à la place de son boxer mouillé, à son grand soulagement. Il s’installa alors dans le siège et se blottit dans le plaid.

« Si tu dors là-dessus, tu auras mal au dos demain matin, » lui dit Hannibal en s’allongeant dans le lit de Will.

« La seule autre option, c’est le canapé du salon, et je préfère rester à proximité si tu refais une crise. Si Encéphalite ne m’avait pas réveillé, je n’aurais rien entendu. »

En entendant son nom, le chien entra dans la pièce et reprit son rôle de bouillotte sur les pieds du psychiatre.

« Il y a pourtant une troisième alternative, » répondit Hannibal, en se décalant pour lui faire de la place.

Will ne sut quoi répondre. Pire encore, il ne trouva aucun argument valable pour refuser. Son esprit était littéralement vide. Mais il fallait qu’il réagisse, alors il se leva et, sans un mot, se glissa sous les couvertures. Immédiatement, la chaleur du corps à côté de lui l’assaillit et il soupira de bien-être en se réchauffant enfin. À sa droite, Hannibal enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller, ses yeux pleins de fièvre et rougis posés sur lui.

« Rendors-toi, je suis là en cas de problème, » murmura le brun, en se tournant vers lui.

Hannibal suivit son conseil et ferma ses paupières. Rapidement, sa respiration devint régulière. Will resta éveillé un long moment, étudiant son profil dans l’obscurité, ses lèvres ourlées, son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes. Il semblait beaucoup plus paisible et Will finit par s’assoupir.

…

Quand il se réveilla, après cette nuit en pointillé, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La première chose qu’il remarqua, c’était que son oreiller lui paraissait étrangement chaud et dur. Ce n’est que quand il y posa sa main, qu’il reconnut les contours d’un torse et n’osa plus bouger, car il prit également conscience de son érection matinale parfaitement involontaire qui était étroitement collée à la hanche d’Hannibal, uniquement séparée de sa peau par le tissu fin de son caleçon.

Il ne se risqua pas à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier s’il dormait encore, mais il eut sa réponse, quand une main redessina lentement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans pouvoir contenir un frisson dans son dos, il se cambra sous la caresse. Ce qui eut pour effet d’appuyer un peu plus son sexe désireux contre le flanc d’Hannibal, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour rester silencieux. La main descendit plus bas, dans le creux de ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses, et il ne contrôla pas sa jambe qui remonta doucement le long d’une cuisse ferme, jusqu’à ce que son genou rencontre la preuve qu’il n’était pas le seul dans cet état.

Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Se demanda Will. Ils ne s’étaient même jamais embrassés auparavant. Ce à quoi Hannibal remédia, en prenant la mâchoire de Will dans sa main, pour tirer son visage vers lui et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser fut désespéré, nécessiteux, comme trop longtemps attendu des deux côtés. Hannibal bascula Will sur le dos et plaqua ouvertement sa paume contre son membre à travers son caleçon. Le corps de Will s’embrasa littéralement. Il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir fait l’amour depuis des siècles, ce qui n’était pas loin de la vérité. Hannibal tira sur son sous-vêtement, libéra son érection et referma ses doigts dessus. Will remua ses hanches, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, fit des allées et venues dans cette main serrée autour de lui, mordit la lèvre inférieure d’Hannibal, empoigna ses cheveux et arqua son dos, jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne brutalement sur son ventre quelques secondes après. Il se laissa choir sur le matelas, se sentant comme un foutu adolescent qui aurait joui dans son pantalon, presque honteux et incapable de se résigner à affronter le regard du cannibale qui s’allongea contre son flanc. C’est finalement un bruit mouillé qui intrigua Will et lui fit ouvrir les paupières.

Hannibal léchait ses phalanges, comme si c’était la meilleure friandise au monde, en le fixant de ses yeux fauves. Puis, il se pencha sur son abdomen et entreprit de le nettoyer de sa langue. Une part de Will voulait le repousser, lui demander : qu’est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? Mais la caresse humide était plus qu’agréable et le blond semblait apprécier de pouvoir consommer cette part de lui.

Quand Hannibal fut satisfait, il s’enfonça de nouveau sous les couvertures. Sa coiffure était un désastre, ses yeux cernés et ses joues rougies, mais dans l’ensemble, il paraissait aller beaucoup mieux et se blottit contre Will dans l’intention manifeste de se reposer encore quelques heures. Le brun n’avait pas l’habitude de le voir si paresseux et se demanda s’il devait lui rendre la politesse pour ce délicieux réveil. Mais l’homme à ses côtés ne semblait pas vouloir quoi que ce soit en retour, il ferma les yeux et tout son corps se détendit.

Incapable de se rendormir, Will commença alors à se poser des questions sur ce que cette étreinte signifiait, et se demanda pourquoi Hannibal avait soudainement décidé d’effacer cette distance qu’il avait pourtant lui-même instaurée. Était-il encore fiévreux, et donc, pas totalement maître de ses actes ? Will se sentait cotonneux, léger et lourd et perdu et épuisé. Sans même rajuster sa tenue, il serra Hannibal contre lui et replongea dans les méandres du sommeil.

…

Quand il s’éveilla de nouveau, il était seul dans son lit. Il posa une main sur la place vide à côté de lui. Les draps étaient froids. Hannibal était donc levé depuis un certain temps. Will s’étira en bâillant, puis se leva et sortit dans le couloir sans prendre la peine d’enfiler d’autres vêtements que le caleçon qu’il portait. Une fragrance dans l’air le renseigna sur la localisation du psychiatre, quand il fut en haut des marches. Ça sentait le café chaud, la viande grillée et le pain fraîchement toasté. Will se souvint alors qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille et son horloge interne lui indiquait que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Alors il descendit dans la cuisine d’un pas léger. Si Hannibal cuisinait, cela voulait dire que la grippe n’était qu’un lointain souvenir à présent.

Will entra dans la pièce et, immédiatement, une boule de poils roux se frotta contre ses jambes. Encéphalite lécha ses doigts et remua sa queue, heureux de voir son maître enfin debout. Le brun le caressa, puis releva la tête et croisa le regard d’Hannibal par-dessus le plan de travail. Le temps se figea, et pendant d’interminables secondes, Will ne sut quoi dire et se sentit à la fois nu, vulnérable et idiot. Son ami se tenait devant lui, douché, coiffé et habillé avec goût, là où son corps était un véritable désastre ambulant. Il passa inutilement une main dans ses boucles brunes en désordre et gratta son bas-ventre qui le démangeait là où son propre sperme avait séché.

« Je… » Tenta-t-il de formuler. « Je vais prendre une douche, » décida-t-il finalement, avant de battre en retraite précipitamment.

Will ne se sentait pas très bien, à vrai dire. Il y avait une gêne lancinante dans ses reins et sa peau picota quand l’eau chaude coula sur son corps. Il appuya son front et ses paumes contre le carrelage frais et s’obligea à respirer lentement. Jamais un homme ne l’avait touché avant. Il n’en avait même jamais désiré un. Hannibal était-il destiné à incarner l’exception à toutes les règles durement établies dans sa vie ? Il commençait à se faire à cette idée. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et il se lava rapidement, avant de se sécher. Il tremblait en sortant de la salle de bain et s’empressa de retourner dans sa chambre pour mettre un pantalon et un pull bien chaud qui échoua pourtant à stopper les frissons qui parcourraient son corps.

Quand il redescendit, Hannibal avait mis la table et l’attendait pour déguster un brunch tardif, puisqu’il était plus de quatorze heures, comme le constata Will en passant près de l’horloge dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il s’attabla avec lui, sans un mot, et but une gorgée de café dans sa tasse, avant de renifler. Le liquide corsé diffusa une douce chaleur dans ses organes et il soupira de bien-être. Il ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. C’était une sensation désagréable et nouvelle, car parler avec Hannibal semblait toujours facile, avant. Depuis leurs premières séances, il n’avait jamais craint de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Comment avouer à quelqu’un qu’on rêvait de le tuer à mains nues, pouvait-il être plus simple que d’admettre qu’on désirait qu’il nous baise jusqu’à ce qu’on ne puisse plus marcher ?

« Pour ce matin… » Articula Will.

« Nous pouvons tout à fait prétendre qu’il ne s’est rien passé, » le coupa Hannibal, en beurrant un toast.

« C’est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda le brun, en essayant d’ignorer la douleur qui se diffusa dans sa poitrine.

« Et toi ? »

« Ne réponds pas à mes questions par d’autres questions, Hannibal, j’ai horreur de ça, et fais-moi le plaisir de garder tes trucs de psy à la con pour tes patients. »

Hannibal préféra ne pas relever la grossièreté et prit le temps de se sustenter avant de répliquer.

« Je n’ai aucune envie de continuer comme si de rien n’était, » admit-il.

« Alors, vas-tu enfin m’expliquer pourquoi ce n’est pas arrivé plus tôt ? Pourquoi cela fait-il des semaines que tu es plus distant que jamais avec moi ? »

« Parce que je n’étais pas certain que tu le voulais aussi. »

« Pitié, Hannibal, j’ai quitté ma femme pour m’enfuir avec toi, bon sang ! » S’emporta Will, en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la salle à manger.

« Ce n’est pas exactement ce qui s’est produit et tu le sais pertinemment. J’ai pensé que tu subissais suffisamment de changements dans ta vie, sans devoir en rajouter. »

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que de nous deux, ce n’est pas moi qui ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça. Je pense que tu m’as attendu si longtemps que quand ça s’est finalement produit, tu as fait ce qu’il fallait pour me garder sans te poser de question. Je pense que tu transfères tes craintes sur moi, car si je me suis épuisé à lutter contre ce que je ressentais pour toi, au moment où j’ai pris ma décision, elle était irrévocable. Je suis mort au pied de cette falaise, tout comme j’étais mort dans ta cuisine avec Abigail. J’étais un mort qui marche, avant de ressusciter quand l’océan m’a recraché sur cette plage. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas immédiatement, car Will avait très certainement raison dans le fond. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire face à la peur dévorante de le voir regretter, changer d’avis et disparaître. Alors, il avait enveloppé le brun dans un cocon protecteur et endormi la bête en lui pour ne pas le faire fuir. Sans comprendre qu’en réalité, cette bête était précisément ce que Will voulait désespérément.

« Je t’ai choisi, Hannibal. Toi, et tout ce que tu es. Tu ne peux pas refréner ta véritable nature éternellement de toute manière. Rien ne m’effraie plus chez toi. »

Le psychiatre se leva à son tour et s’approcha de Will. Ses actes avaient toujours été plus significatifs que ses mots. Alors, il caressa la mâchoire de Will et captura ses lèvres avec la sauvagerie qu’il retenait jusque là. Le brun gémit contre sa bouche, prit un malin plaisir à le décoiffer. Hannibal enfouit son nez dans son cou et perçut l’odeur douceâtre de la fièvre sur la peau humide.

« Will… » Murmura-t-il.

« Hum… » Grommela-t-il, en reniflant.

« Tu es malade. »

« N’importe quoi… »

« Retourne au lit, avant de te sentir mal. Je m’occupe de tout, » dit le cannibale, en embrassant ses pommettes et son front.

Will se blottit paresseusement contre son torse, en subissant vaillamment les assauts de la grippe.

« Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de monter les escaliers tout seul, » marmonna-t-il à l’oreille d’Hannibal.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil sceptique, avant de sourire en coin. Il y avait quelque chose d’irrésistible dans le regard fiévreux de Will, ses paupières mi-closes et ses lèvres rougies par ses baisers. Il eut une vision du brun alangui sur le lit et le souleva dans ses bras comme cette nuit-là, quand il l’avait tiré des griffes de Mason Verger, avant de le transporter dans sa propre chambre. Les draps étaient fraîchement changés et sentaient l’assouplissant. Will voulut s’y enrouler, mais Hannibal l’obligea à s’asseoir pour lui retirer ses vêtements.

« Reste avec moi. »

« Je dois ranger la cuisine. »

« Ça attendra, » affirma le brun, en s’allongeant entièrement nu sur les couvertures.

Apparemment, la fièvre rendait Will très charmeur, ce qu’Hannibal ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler quand il irait mieux.

« Mets-toi au chaud, je reviens dans cinq minutes, » lui assura-t-il, avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser et de se détacher de lui à contrecœur, pour aller chercher des médicaments dans la salle de bain.

Il allait quitter la pièce, quand un éternuement lui répondit.

«  _Prosit_ , » dit-il en danois, en observant Will s’enrouler dans la couette.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
